Vehicles, including ground vehicles and underwater vehicles, have migrated toward hybrid electric technology using high voltage direct current distribution. A permanent magnet synchronous generator (PMSG) may be used to generate electric power for an electronic power system (EPS). A PMSG typically includes three stator windings and a rotor with permanent magnets (PMs) to generate a single three-phase voltage. The three-phase voltage may be outputted to a rectifier for conversion to a DC voltage. The output voltage of the PMSG may correspond to the rotational speed of the rotor.